Smooth Criminal
by La La the weird bipolar girl
Summary: The wizarding worlds most dangerous criminal has finally excaped from his prision after 16 years . When he comes out Harry disappears, now Dumbledore must find away to lock him back into his prision. But this criminal won't go without a fight. Sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Smooth Criminal**

**Summary-**

The wizarding worlds best and most dangerous criminal has finally found his way out of his prision after 16 long years with the help of the unknowing golden trio. When he comes out Harry disappears, now Dumbledore must find away to lock him back into his prision or lose his weapon forever. But this criminal is very smart and stuborn, he won't give up with a fight.

**Chapter one- **

Harry groaned as he watched Harmion go through most of the books in the schools library looking for just the right potion to make for her extra credit project for Double Potions. Why she needed the extra credit no one knew, hell if anyone needed the extra credit it was Ronald and everyone knew that, but everyone also knew that he would never do the extra credit project. Harry had already done his and turned it in he was now the third best student in Potions, just under Draco who was one point under Hermione.

"Ah ha!" Hermione exclaimed as she read through a dusty old Potions book that she had found cramed behind two other dusty old Potions book.

"Did you finally find that stupid Potion? Can we finally get out of here and go to lunch?" Ron asked pethatically. Harry glanced at the red head and found him slouched over one of the many study tables in the library reminding Harry of Dudley. Harry uncontiously snarled at the red head just as Draco Malfoy and his goons walked around the corner.

"What's with the face Potter? Finally finding that I was right after all?" Draco asked and Harry thought he heard hope in the his voice.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but though I may get really annoyed at them, they are still my friends and I will not leave them unless they stab me in the back." Harry said and Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I'm was trying to help you Potter, but I see now that it is worthless to waste my breath on you." Draco said confusing Harry. Why the hell would he need help? Does Draco know something that he doesn't? Was is friends not his true friends? Were they just using him? Harry shook his head to get rid of those thought, 'What the hell is coming over me? Just one sentence from Malfoy and I suddenly start doubting my friends, what the hell?' Harry thought.

"Just leave Malfoy." Harry said weakly and Draco smirked.

"When have I ever done what you've wanted me to?"Draco asked and Harry uncontiously noticed Hermione rush to the cheek out desk to cheek out the book in her hand and Ron followed him.

"Please, I'm not in the mood to fight with you today." Harry said he was suddenly getting a major headache and just knew that a fight with Draco would cause it to be worse. Harry noticed Draco's eyes widened an inch and him stumble on his words a little bit at him using the word please.

"It seem, Potter, that your so called friends have abandoned you." Draco said and Harry whipped his head around and noticed Draco was right as Hermione and Ron were no where to be seen. Harry groaned and rubbed his tembles as his headache got worse.

"Hermione just probable wanted to get started on her extra credic project and dragged Ron with her." Harry said more to himself than Draco and his goons. Draco laughed his 'I'm more important than you' laugh and Harry noticed something off with the laugh, as if it was forced for show than anything else.

"What ever allows you to sleep at night Potter." Draco said and Harry stood up and brushed passed Draco stumbling a bit as the room decided to spin.

"Walk much Potter?" Crabbe asked and Harry turned to glare at him when the look in Draco's eyes stopped him, Draco looked worried. Just then Harry's headache decided to get much more painful, Harry gripped his head in pain and groaned. He noticed Draco take two steps towards him before he seemingly caught what he was doing and stopped himself.

"Leave me alone." Harry groaned out and took another step before everything went black. Did Draco or one of his goons knock him out? Couldn't have been because no one but the librarian can cast any spells in the library.

**\''/**

**-So close, almost there, I can taste my freedom-**

Harry's eyes shot open once he heard that deep voice. He sat up and looked around the room he was in to try and find the source of the voice. But from what he could tell he was alone in a dark room that smelled very clean and on a bed with very white sheet. But then again he didn't have his glasses on so Lord Voldemort could have been in front of him in a green and poke-dot clown suit doing the chiken dance for all he knew. Harry sighed and laid back down, from the smell of the room he knew he was in the hospital wing, he must have passed out from the headache, but how did he get here? Did Draco bring him here? No, he would never do that, he hated him and would never take him to the hospital wing for any reason.

'But then why did he give me that look?' Harry thought thinking about the worried look Draco gave him in the library.

"Thank heavens your up." a male voice said startling Harry, he turned to look where the sound was coming from only to find a blurry figure. Suddenly his glasses were placed on his face and he was able to see a young man with short white hair and cloudy blue eyes wearing glasses. Harry saw he was hearing a white shirt and black slacks and a loose black tie. The man lifted his right hand to push his glasses back in place and Harry saw a gold watch. The man seemed to be in his early twinties.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, he had never seen this man before.

"I am Jung Su Park, I am your Healer." The man said.

"Where am I?" Harry asked looking around, this was not the Hospital Wing.

"You are at St. Mungos. Madam Promfry called me about three weeks ago to cheek over you, I brought you in then." the Healer said and Harry's eyes widened. He had been here for three weeks? How long had he been out?

"Ho-How long have I been out?" Harry asked afraid to know the man looked like he was thinking.

"For a little over four weeks." the healer said and Harry choked on air, the healer looked at him concerned.

"Fo-for weeks!" Harry cried out in shock.

"Yea, you were in Hogwarts hospital wing for about a week before Madam Promfry called me. I swear that boy had made her call me." the healer said, saying the last sentence more to himself than to Harry.

"What boy?" Harry asked thinking it to be Ron.

"Draco Malfoy, I believe, he looked like Lucius so I assumed he was Draco." the Healer said. And once again Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Draco Malfoy made Promfry call you?" Harry asked.

"Yea, Promfry said that boy hadn't left your side since he brought you in and he probably would still be by your side if Dumbledore hadn't took him by the elbow when he tried to follow me through the floo." the Healer said. Harry was shocked into silence, why would Draco bring him to the hospital wing and refuse to leave his side? And why haddn't Ron or Hermione been there? Maybe Draco was right. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as another headache started to come on.

'No! I can't think these thoughts. Ron and Hermione are my friends. They could have been in class when the healer had come to take me to Mungo.' Harry thought. But if they were in class then Draco had skipped class just to stay by his side. So if Draco could skip class for him then why couldn't they? Harry groaned in pain as his headache got worse.

"What's wrong Harry?" The healer asked.

"My head hurts?" Harry gasped out. The healer hummed then gently pushed Harry back and rested a hand on his forehead.

"You have a small feavor" the healer said. "Rest, I will bring you a potion to releave your headache. Maybe you should stop thinking so hard." The healer joked winking at him as he left the room and Harry chuckled a littled before cluching his head in pain. His head felt like something was trying to claw its way out of it. After a few minutes the healer came back with the potion, Harry quickly downed it and fell asleep.

**-So close, just a few more days and I will be out.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smooth Criminal**

**Summary-**

The wizarding worlds best and most dangerous criminal has finally found his way out of his prison after 16 long years with the help of the unknowing golden trio. When he comes out Harry disappears, now Dumbledore must find away to lock him back into his prison or lose his weapon forever. But this criminal is very smart and stubborn, he won't give up with a fight.

**Chapter two-**

Draco was worried, he couldn't seem to make himself sit still. He kept fidgeting and looking at the clock every five minutes. He was also very, very tired. He hadn't been able to have a peaceful nights sleep since four weeks ago, before he watched Harry pass out and hit his head on the side of a table in the library. That day was a scary day, and Draco couldn't seem to forget it.

Draco groaned in his head and rested his head on his desk, he was in Transfiguration's and he could not concentrate. All he could seem to do was recall that day over and over and over again. His mind was tormenting him with it, it seemed to be laughing at him.

That day had started out pretty normal, he woke up had a thirty minute shower then spent another forty minutes making sure his appearance was perfect. He always had to look perfect, you know just encase Harry decided to look at him, he wanted Harry to see that he was perfect for him. After making himself look perfect for Harry, he walked out of his private bedroom and his arm was instantly pulled into the vice-like grip if Pansy. How that little anorexic bitch had the strength to keep his arm in her grip was a mystery to him. He then went to breakfast and that was when he first saw Harry that day.

It was during breakfast that he noticed that Harry didn't seem to be himself. He was spacing out and didn't seem to want to eat. Even when Hermione and Professor McGonagall told him to eat, he just sat there staring. It had worried Draco enough that he stood up and walked over to Harry, of course he didn't tell the boy he was worried for him so he just taunted him until Harry had come back to his usual self. Draco vowed to himself that he would make sure the boy made it through the day. So every time he saw the boy get that far away look in his eyes, he would wait a couple of minutes to see if he would snap himself out of it before he teased or taunted him.

And then at lunch Draco and his goons followed Harry into the library and had silently and secretly watched him. When Harry had the far away look in his eyes Draco began to walk to him and saw Harry glare at Ron. Draco thought about going back to where he had been because it seemed Harry had snapped himself out of it, but his goons wouldn't let him so he continued to Harry. When he was taunting Harry that time, Draco noticed Harry wasn't being his usual self. He still had that far away look in his eyes but he was talking to him unlike the last times. So Draco had thrown out that he was trying to help him thinking that would bring him back but it seemed to only take him farther away.

He knew he let his mask slip when Harry stumbled and almost fell he had even taken a few steps to the boy when he gripped his head in pain until he remembered that Harry hated him and stopped. But when Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell and hit his head on the side of one of the many tables in the library Draco didn't give a crap that Harry hatted him. He flew over to Harry and gently picked him up making sure not to harm him more than he already was. He threw all the things hid father said to never do because he was a Malfoy out the window as he ran to the hospital wing with a twitching Harry in his arms.

For a week he had stayed in the Hospital Wing right next to Harry's bed. Not once did he leave that bedside, and not once did he ever see Granger and Weasely there. Every time Harry had began to twitch he had yelled at Promfry to call someone to take Harry to St. Mungos because he was worried that when Harry had hit his head on the table he had injured himself badly. Then when Promfry had finally called St. Mungos Dumblore had the nerve to threaten to expel him for wanting to go with Harry to the Hospital. He still would had gone if the thought of his father's wrath for dishonoring the Malfoy name by getting expelled hadn't made him freeze.

Draco was startled out of his thoughts as the bell rang signaling the end of class. Draco quickly gathered his things and was the first one out the door as he rushed to the Hospital Wing to see if there was any news about Harry. He had been doing this for the past three weeks that Harry had been in St. Mungos, so far there had been no news except that Harry had stopped twitching a week ago. Draco flew into the Hospital Wing causing the poor second year, who was sitting one of the beds, to jump and Madam Promfry, who had been checking over the poor boy, to look at Draco. "I was waiting for you to appear." Promfry muttered then went back to checking over the second year boy.

"Has there been any news over him?" Draco asked impatiently. 'If she had been waiting from me like she said she was then she should have told me the news already' Draco growled in his head.

"Healer Park said that Harry had woken up last night. They talked for a few minutes about how he got to St. Mungos and how long he had been out for before he got a headache. He took a Potion to relief the headache before he fell back asleep." Promfry said to Draco. "It seems you only strained your knee Mr. Thomas, you will be sore for a day or two, come back to see me if the pain last longer than four days."

"Y-yes ma'am." the young boy said before he hopped off the bed and walked out of the Hospital Wing as fast as he could.

"When will he be back?" Draco asked and Promfry sighed.

"I don't know Draco, now go to class." Promfry said and Draco glared at her before turning and going to his Potions class.

**\''/**

Harry sighed in pleasure as he rolled over on the bed he was in. He slowly opened his eyes to find he was still in the Hospital, he sighed again only this time in annoyance. His Hospital door opened and the healer from the other time walked in smiling. "Good afternoon Harry. How are you feeling to day?" the healer asked.

"Fantastic, except from the fact that I am in the Hospital." Harry said. "I can now officially say that in my 15 years of life that I have been to the Hospital more times than anyone else." He added and the Healer laughed.

"Well, it seems you have recovered nicely. But I would still like to keep you here another day just to observe you." the healer said.

"Okay" Harry said and laid back do on the bed and closed his eyes. 'This is going to be a long day.' Harry thought.

"I hear your friend Draco Malfoy has taken to bugging Madam Promfry every chance he gets to find out information on how you are." the healer said and Harry opened his eyes to look at the man. He was smiling a soft smile to him.

"Has anyone else asked about me?" Harry asked half hoping that Ron and Hermione would asked how he was doing but that hope soon died off when the healer shook his head.

"No one but Draco Malfoy has asked how you were doing. That boy seems to be a really good friend, would you like for me to deliver a message to him?" the healer asked watching Harry closely. Harry thought about it, if he did send a message to Draco, his supposed enemy, then what would he say to him?

"Sure, I'd like to send him a little message. Tell him thank you for taking such good care of me even after all that has happened between him and that I will be back some time tomorrow." Harry said and the healer nodded his head then left the room. Harry closed his eyes once more and sighed once more. 'Maybe I should give Draco a chance when I get back to school', with that thought said he was pulled into his mind.

**\''/**

A young man with long black and silver hair sat with his back against the filthy wall of his prison. The man was wearing a button up stained shirt that you could tell had once been a nice white shirt, his black pants had so many rips and holes in them that you could hardly call them pants anymore. His head was bent so that his bangs covered his eyes. His wrist and ankles were bound and chained to the wall behind him. Suddenly the sound of metal hitting the could be heard echoing around the prison the man was in. The man smiled to show nice pearly white teeth, his canine teeth were slightly enlarged and sharp looking. The man lifted up his left arm that was now unbound. "Just a little longer, I can feel the magic of my prison wearing off." The man muttered then lifted his head to show bright emerald green eyes and slanted pupils. "Just you wait Albus, as soon as I get out of here you will suffer. I will take back what you and Potter took from me, I will make you suffer far more than me Albus. I promise you that!" the man growled out then gave an evil almost insane laugh.

He stopped laughing when a boy around fifteen suddenly appeared in front of him. 'Now what?' the man asked himself as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was James Potter finally coming to torment him like he had promised? The boy looked up and the man's eyes widened when he caught the glimpse of bright emerald green eyes like his. 'No, it can't be. I can't be that lucky can I?'

"Harry?" the man asked his voice echoing through out the prison and the young fifteen year old boy jumped and looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Wh-who's there? How do you know my name?" The boy asked and the man smirked. Oh yes he was just that lucky today.

* * *

**Thank you for all of my faithful reviewers. I would have updated yesterday but I was in a little car wreck but I am fine just very sore. I hope you like this new chapter. I have a small gave for you. In all of my chapters I will be putting in secret codes (one for each chapter), these codes may be a word, a phrase or a sentence, if you find these codes you will receive any one (and only one) question answered about this story. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. **

**The person who caught the First chapter's Secret Code is Nanzhela.  
**

**nanzhela- I'm glad you liked my story, I am also glad that you picked up the subtle hint about Draco.**

**wolfpup0730- I try lol**

**carms-lian0592- Thank you for pointing out my typos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smooth Criminal**

**Summary-**

The wizarding worlds best and most dangerous criminal has finally found his way out of his prison after 16 long years with the help of the unknowing golden trio. When he comes out Harry disappears, now Dumbledore must find away to lock him back into his prison or lose his weapon forever. But this criminal is very smart and stubborn, he won't give up with a fight.

**Chapter 3-**

Luna sighed as she walked down the hallway in a dazed way, she had a feeling something big was going to happen soon. She couldn't tell if that something was going to be very good for her and the other students or very bad, all she knew was that at this point in time she was happy that her name was not Albus Dumbledore or James Potter. She turned a corner and threw her arms out to grab the person that was about to turn the corner going in the opposite direction that she was going. "What the hell Lovegood, let me go this instant." That person just to happened to be Draco Malfoy. Luna hummed in a mythical way as she listened to what the shadows were saying.

"The King has finally met him." Luna said.

"Met who? What are you talking about Lovegood." Draco asked trying to wiggle out of her hold before someone saw them, but damn that girl was strong.

"Come, we must meet the King's messenger, he has a message for the King's Dragon." Luna said and began to pull the struggling boy back towards the hospital wing.

"What the hell are you going on about Lovegood. Release me this instant." Draco demanded but Luna just hummed as the shadows whispered to her. Which was kind of odd since the shadows never talked this much, it was always either the wind or water that talked this much, never the shadows.

"All has fallen back into place, that King will be with his Dragon, the Weasel and Cat will be punished, the Spider will be executed, and the Prisoner will soon take the throne." Luna sang as she began to skip causing Draco to almost fall.

"I don't understand you at all, damn where the hell is Harry when you need him, he would know that the hell you are saying." Draco muttered and Luna laughed a mystical laugh.

"Listen to what is whispered and the answer you seek will come slinking out of the shadows." Luna said. Draco was confused.

'What is she trying to tell me. How does Harry understand her? What is his secret?' Draco asked as Luna pulled Draco into the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, I thought I told you to go to class." Madam Promfry said coming out of her office.

"A Message for the King's Dragon will be here soon. We must make sure the Dragon is awake to receive his Lord's forgiving words and the Kings Dragon will finally be together with his King. The pieces must be put together or the Kingdom will fall by the hands of the Spider and Prongs." Luna said spinning in a circle laughing.

"What are you going on about this time Luna?" Madam Promfry asked and the doors to the Hospital Wing opened as Healer Park walked in.

"Ah, Draco, just the person I was looking for." Healer Park said pushing up glasses back into place. "I have a message for you from Harry." Draco perked up at that.

"What does he say?" Draco asked and Luna began to hum and dance around giggling every now and then. Healer Park paid no attention to the girl as Madam Promfry went over to the girl to check to see if she was mentally stable.

"Harry told me to tell you thank you for taking such good care of him even after all that has happened between you and him and that he will be back some time tomorrow." Healer Park said and Draco smiled at that, he felt like joining Luna in her silly dancing. To him that message was saying that Harry forgave him and wanted to be friends. That thought suddenly made Draco stop as Luna's words ran through his mind.

_-A Message for the King's Dragon will be here soon. We must make sure the Dragon is awake to receive his Lord's forgiving words and the Kings Dragon will finally be together with his King.-_

'Wait, that message from Harry was him forgiving me, Luna said something about a king forgiving a dragon. . . My name does mean dragon was she talking about me? And if she was then that makes Harry the King.' Draco looked over to Luna who was skipping away from Madam Promfry and giving him a knowing look. 'So if I am the Dragon and Harry is the King, then does that mean that Weasely is the Weasel and Granger is the Cat? But then who is the Spider, the Prisoner and Prongs?' Draco asked himself.

_-Listen to what is whispered and the answer you seek will come slinking out of the shadows.-_

'So I guess I'll just have to wait for my answers.' Draco thought sighing. He turned to Luna who was standing by the door humming and swaying from side to side. Draco walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her swaying.

"Well, if that was all that was needed of the Dragon, shall we leave?" Draco asked, Luna giggled then grabbed onto Draco's arm and swung him out the door. "Whoa!" Draco cried out in shock and Luna laughed which caused Draco to laughed a little. The two walked down a few hallways when something popped up into Draco's mind.

"Hey Luna, if I'm the Dragon and Weasely and Granger are the Weasel and Cat, then what are you?" Draco asked. Luna hummed and smiled.

"Luna is what ever the King and Dragon need Luna to be." Luna said and Draco nodded accepting that answer.

'I wonder is Harry will want to meet me for lunch tomorrow. . .'

-_The King has finally met him-_

'Who the hell did Harry meet?' Draco asked stopping him his tracks causing Luna to stop. Draco spun Luna around so she was facing him.

"Luna, who did Harry finally meet?" Draco asked and a crazed smile slowly appeared on Luna's face, that smile freaked Draco out a little.

"The King has finally met the Prisoner of the Spider and Prongs." Luna said and spun out of Draco's grasp.

**\''/ **

Harry was scared, one second he was laying in the hospital bed and the next he was suddenly in a pitch black room, and what was worse was that someone else was in the room and knew he was there. "Calm down Harry, once you calm down your mind will remove the darkness and you will be able to see." the voice from he before said. Could he trust this person? Maybe he should try and see if what the person said was true. Harry took a deep breath and released it. "That's it, in through your mouth and out through your nose. Good." The voice said and just like the person said the darkness was slowly leaving his vision.

Once he could see clearly Harry looked around. He looked to be in a dirty room with no doors or window, it almost reminded Harry of a dungeon. Directly in front of Harry was a young man who looked no older than 16, he was wearing dirty clothes and seemed to be chained to the wall. Harry's eyes widened and he threw himself away from the young man, 'If he is chained up then he must be evil' never once thinking about Sirius that was thrown in prison even though he was innocent. The young man smiled calmly at Harry.

"Now now, none of that Harry, I'm not here to hurt you. I actually want to help you get out of here, this is no place for you to be." the young man said.

"Where are we? Who are you? Why am I here? Why are you here? And how the hell do I leave?" Harry asked looking around again. The young man stood up which caused the chains on his to rattle.

"We are in my lovely little prison. I am known by many names, but you can call me Hades. I do not know why you are here. I am here because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." The young man said walking over to Harry, "As for how you leave-" He said and his arm shot out to connect with Harry's forehead. He screamed in pain and the young man looked down at him, his eyes held sorrow. Suddenly Hades began to see Harry's memories, his green eyes darkened in anger at what he saw. After a few minutes Harry disappeared and the man was left all alone. "-For you to be able to leave me and you must become one." he whispered as a tear slid down his cheek. "Albus will pay for what he has made you go through." he muttered. "Is it not enough that I am suffering, must you make my prison suffer too!" Hades yelled.

* * *

**Thank you for all of my faithful reviewers. ****I hope you like this new chapter. I have a small game for you. In all of my chapters I will be putting in secret codes (one for each chapter), these codes may be a word, a phrase or a sentence, if you find these codes you will receive any one (and only one) question answered about this story. I forgot to mention this in the first chapter. **

**nanzhela - Haha yes Dumbledore was mean to try and do that, but don't worry he will get what is coming to him. Draco needs to be sweet, this story couldn't function properly if Draco was anything but sweet. I can't wait either, because Harry coming back to school means that all the fun is about to begin. Your question will be answered soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Smooth Criminal**

**Summary-**

The wizarding worlds best and most dangerous criminal has finally found his way out of his prison after 16 long years with the help of the unknowing golden trio. When he comes out Harry disappears, now Dumbledore must find away to lock him back into his prison or lose his weapon forever. But this criminal is very smart and stubborn, he won't give up with a fight.

**Chapter 4-**

Harry smiled when he stepped through the floo and into Dumbledore's office, he looked around expecting to find Dumbledore there to greet him. He wanted Hermione and Ron there to see if he was alright, he wanted them to explain why they hadn't asked about him, and he wanted them to explain why it was only Draco that seemed to be worried about him. But no one was there waiting for him, "Hmm, strange, normally when I come here the Headmaster is waiting." Healer Park said from behind Harry.

"Something must have happened." Harry said trying to convince himself that more than Jung Su.

"Yea, that's probably it Harry." Healer Park said and to Harry it sounded as if he was just trying not to hurt Harry with his suspicions. Harry sighed and turned towards the door.

"Well, I better go find everyone to let the know I'm alive." Harry said.

"You do that, I'll wait here until the Headmaster gets back so that I can give him my report and to inform him that I don't want you to do anything strainious for three months, and that I also want you to come to me for a weekly check up. You may have healed but that was a nasty cut on your head and it could have caused some damage that couldn't be detected by our test." Healer Park said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Harry said then jogged out of the room.

"Okay, be careful Harry!" Healer Park said. Harry sighed again, and looked back at the door leading to the Headmaster's office.

'Maybe I should have told him about the dream I had and then waking up to find my scar bleeding.' Harry thought, he took a step back towards the Headmasters office when Luna and Neville came around the corner.

"Hello Harry, I'm sorry I didn't get to go to the hospital wing when you were there. Hermione was forcing everyone in Gryffindore to help her with her potions project." Neville said giving Harry an apologetic look.

"She's still working on it? Even after four weeks and a day? And she should know that we were suppose to that project alone." Harry said/

"She just finished making it." Neville said, "Oh by the way Harry, don't go to the tower or see Hermione, she's trying to get someone to test the potion to see if she made it right. But no one wants to do test it because no one knows what it is called or what it does."

"Why would she test and unknown potion on someone, and how can she know if she made it right if no one knows what it does?" Harry asked.

"I know, that is why everyone ran out of the tower and is hiding from her." Neville said. Suddenly Luna took ahold of Neville and Harry's arm.

"The Cat is hunting close by, the Dragon and Lisp are looking for their King and Village." Luna said then began to drag the two boys down the hall.

"What did she say?" Neville asked Harry who always seemed to know what Luna was talking about.

"Hermione is looking for people and she was getting close to us, and apparently Draco and Zabini are looking for us." Harry said and let Luna lead him where ever she wanted to. When that girl had you in her grasp and was leading you some where she would not let you go until she got to her detination. Luna took the boys to the Black Lake and sat down.

"I thought she was taking us to Blaize and Malfoy." Neville said looking around.

"If Luna brought us here then that means there was a reason for it." Harry said then sat down next to Luna. Neville sighed and sat down too, after all it was a nice day.

"Glad you could finally grace us with your presents again Mr. Potter." a voice said from the Lake. Neville and Harry looked to see Severus Snape knee deep in the water with Draco and Blaize. They seemed to be getting some water plants, Harry stood up to help them.

"Do you need any more help with that Professor?" Harry asked shocking Neville. Never in Neville's life did he think he would ever see Harry willing to help Professor Snape.

"No, we wouldn't want you to slip and hurt yourself, or heaven forbid faint and split your head open again." Snape said in a sarcastic way, Harry said Draco glare at Snape and Blaize, who was trying not to laugh. "No, you just sit on your _worshipped_ ass and watch us _servants_ do everything." Snape said then went back to picking the water plants he needed.

"What's his problem?" Neville muttered.

"The Prince is just worried about the King." Luna sang loudly, Snape snapped his head up and glared at the girl.

"If your worried about me bending over and straining myself I could just stand there and hold the baskest for you." Harry said.

"The Kings word is law." Luna said.

"It seems Luna is right." Snape snarled and held out the basket for Harry to take, Harry smiled and began to walk over to them, "Just don't manage to hurt yourself standing, I don't want to be blamed."

"I'll be carefull Professor." Harry said carefully taking off his shoes and rolling up pants up so that they wouldn't get wet. When he stepped into the Lake to walk over to Snape to get the basket he stumbled a littled when his foot came in contact with the slipery rocks, Draco's heart nearly stopped when he saw that. "I'm alright, just didn't expect it to be so slipery." Harry said then slowly walked to Snape.

"I heard about the nasty fall you had in the library Potter, what did all the studing make your head hurt?" Blaize asked right before Draco pushed him making him slip and fall, "What the hell man!" Blaize asked.

"Leave Harry alone! He just got out of the Hospital, he doesn't need you to make him feel worse!" Draco said.

"Harry? Since when do you call him Harry?" Blaize asked.

"Since he forgave me." Draco muttered, Harry smiled at Draco.

"So, how did you get ropped into helping Professor Snape?" Harry asked, "Did he blackmail you or something?"

"What would he blackmail us with?" Blaize asked.

"Oh I don't know how about. . .AH!" Harry cried out in pain as his hole head was suddenly engulfed in pain.

"Harry!" was the last thing Harry heard before everything went black. He didn't know who had called his name or how many people had called it, all he knew was that something big was going to happen soon.

**\''/**

Draco watched in shocked horror as Harry grabbed his head in pain and fell into the water. He was about to run over there to pick him up when Harry stood up and shook to water off of him. Draco noticed something off with him when he began to look around like he didn't reconize this place, he then began to look at himself as if checking for injuries. Luna skipped over to the edge of the Lake. "Thank you for visiting us Prisioner."

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewd *Cough DarkAngel from Hell13, nanzhela, and scifigeek10 Cough***

**DarkAngel from Hell13- Thank you, I'm glad it was good enough to make someone speechless **

**nanzehla- Luna's rambling are very important, everyone should remember every thing she ever says.**

**scifigeek10- yup you would be correct. **


End file.
